1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in competitive games, and more particularly to games in which each player is provided with a plurality of playing pieces for positioning on a game board along selected paths while attempting to block the progress of the opponent player or players.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are games in the prior art in which one player attempts to block the opponent player from further movement. A typical game of this type was called "Trap." Each player had a number of player pieces movable on a game board. In addition blocking pieces were provided. The players alternated turns and at each turn a player could move his or her playing pieces and/or place blocking pieces on the board in an effort to block or trap the opponent playing pieces.
There has been a coin operated electronic game in which two or more players controlled moving lines or strips of light on an electronic screen in a manner to block the movement of the opponent player or players. The light lines or strips moved simultaneously and continuously, and at a rate independently of the players, and the players could only control the path of movement of the light strips. Each player was provided with a separate manually operable control lever which controlled the path of movement of his or her light strip. Each player attempted to manipulate his or her own control in order to move the light strip in a manner to block further movement by the one or more opponent players.